thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Margo and Coraline's Benda/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the eighth episode, Margo and Coraline's Benda. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with a glass of lemonade) Text: Written and Storyboard by GEO G. Text: Directed by TERRY WARD (Fades to black) (Fades to the outside of the Geo Team base) (Cuts to the fun room of the Geo Team base where Margo and Coraline are watching The Greeny Channel on TV) TGC Announcer (on the TV; offscreen): The Geo's World marathon will be right back after the break! (The Greeny Channel ident plays and TGC goes into a commercial break) Coraline: I like how Geo Guy has his own show. (Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000 commercial; a parody of the Genesis Does What NintenDon't commercial) Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): It's the Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000! (Shows video game footage) Man (on the TV; offscreen): It does 16-bit arcade graphics! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): It can do what Game Boy don't. Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000 does! Man (on the TV; offscreen): It does 16-bit space graphics! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): It can do what Game Boy don't. Turbo Hand Held... Man (on the TV; offscreen): Does! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): Turbo Hand Held... Man (on the TV; offscreen): Does! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): Turbo Hand Held... Man (on the TV; offscreen): Does! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): Turbo Hand Held... Man (on the TV; offscreen): Does! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): Turbo Hand Held does! (Shows Glowing Bat 2 game footage) Man (on the TV; offscreen): Get Glowing Bat 2 free! (Shows Spider Squad Turbo Edition game footage) Man (on the TV; offscreen): Get Spider Squad Turbo Edition free! (Shows Teenage Mutant Angry Ninja Insane Objects game footage) Man (on the TV; offscreen): Get Teenage Mutant Angry Ninja Insane Objects free! Singing woman (on the TV; offscreen): Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000 does... Man (on the TV; offscreen): What Game Boy don't. Buy it now for only $39.95, plus $4.95 processing, shipping, and handling. Call 1-800-TURBO-3000. Must be 18 years or older to order on the phone. (Commercial ends) Coraline: That's more than my weekly allowance. (jealous) There's no way I'm going to get the Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000 in a week. Homer: Well, there is a way. You could get a job. Coraline: A job? Like one at the nuclear plant? Margo: No, Coraline. A job like selling lemonade. Coraline: Oh, that kind of job. (Cuts to Coraline stand at her lemonade stand outside Gru's house; Margo comes outside with the lemons and a juicer) Margo: Coraline, I'm here with the lemons and the juicer. Coraline: Thanks goodness you're here. (Kid #2 from the episode Charge Button is on the other side of the street) Kid: (looks at the lemonade stand) Cool! Lemonade! (crosses the street) Coraline: I think we have our very first customer! Margo: And he's coming! (The kid gets to their side of the street) Coraline and Margo: Well, er, welcome to... Margo: (points at her name in the sign) Margo and... Coraline: (points at her name) Coraline's Benda. Coraline and Margo: Margo and Coraline's Benda! Kid: I want some lemonade, please. (gives 50c to Coraline and Margo and drinks lemonade) Refreshing... see ya. (walks away) (Geo Guy arrives) Coraline: Hi, Geo Guy. Geo Guy: (love hearts on his eyes) Hi... (normal) I mean hello, Caroline. Coraline: My name isn't Caroline, it's Coraline. You know me, Geo Guy. Margo: (talking to Coraline) What's up with Geo Guy and love hearts on his eyes? Coraline: (talking to Margo) I don't know. Geo Guy: Can I have some lemonade? Coraline: You can. (Geo Guy gives 50¢, drinks lemonade and walks away) (Cuts to 4 splitscreens of customers getting lemonade at different times of the day) (Cuts to Coraline and Margo inside Gru's house at night) Coraline: Woah! We've gain $20 today! Margo: That's great, but we have divide the money so you can get the Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000 and I can get my bike. Coraline: (neutral) Well, okay. (happy) Can we set up the lemonade stand again tommorow? Margo: Not until we get some lemons. We've ran out of lemons. Coraline: (neutral) Okay. Bye. Margo: Bye! (Coraline leaves Gru's house) Act 2 (Cuts to The Gree Team hiding in their base under a junkyard) Memy9909: Guys! guys! I've tricked Margo and Coraline by using a disguise! They were selling lemonade. Gree Guy: It's a good thing i've got the Lemon-Stealing Appliance. Pingux2012: (confused) Margo and Coraline? The Geo Team girls? Memy9909: Yes, those guys. Pingux2012: Ohhh... Gree Guy: Good job, Memy. You're officially back in the Gree Team! Memy9909: Thank you, master Garage. Gree Guy: (jealous) It's Gree Guy, not Garage. (normal) Anyways, we will steal all the lemons in the USA and in Southern Ontario, Canada. Which is... tonight. Pingux2012: How are we going to do that? (Bryan Guy slaps Pingux2012) Bryan Guy: By using the Lemon-Stealing Appliance, or Machine. Pingux2012: Why isn't it called a machine? (Gree Guy facepalms) Gree Guy: Well, let's forget about that. Memy9909: We've gotta start the Lemon-Stealing Appliance! (Gree Guy gets the appliance's hoses through the hole and the Lemon-Stealing Appliance steals every lemon in the United States and Southern Ontario) The Gree Team: (evil laugh) Mwa-ha-ha! (Fades to the outside of Gru's house the next morning on Monday) (Cuts to Margo watching the infomercials with the minions) Station announcer (on the TV; offscreen): We interrupt infomercials with breaking news! Dave: Aww... Anchorman #1 (on the TV): We've got breaking news... Margo: During the time when nobody watches WGEO-TV Channel 7... Anchorman #1 (on the TV): (shows a picture of lemons) Overnight, the United States has ran out of lemons nationwide. Dave: (speaking Minionese) Whaaat ta heck?? Margo: I don't believe in that. Anchorman #2 (on the TV): You may think it's false, but it's actually true. Look at what happened to a local lemon grower's garden. (The TV shows the interview with the lemon grower at his garden) Lemon grower: I remember seeing lemons outside here just yesterday, and today... there isn't even a sign of the yellow fruit. Margo: That's just a coincidence. (Gru comes into the living room) Gru: (shocked) Margo! All of the shops in Geosville have ran out of lemons. (leaves the room) Margo: (confused) What? (shocked) I've got to tell Coraline about it! (Cuts to Geo Guy's dad reading a newspaper at breakfast; pans to the newspaper) Tom Conner: No lemons in America? (The scene zooms out) Geo Guy: (spits out cereal; shocked) What the freakin' doofus? No lemons in America? Geo Girl: What a waste of good cereal, George. Tom Conner: It's actually true because according to the Geoville Times, all of the local shops have mysteriously ran out of lemons. Geo Girl: Maybe lemons were really popular. Tom Conner: It happened during the shops' closing times. Geo Guy: (shocked) It must be true! I should tell Coraline and Margo about it! (Geo Guy and Geo Girl leave for school) Act 3 (Cuts to the Gree Team at their base) Warren Cook: The base is overfilled with lemons! Lots of lemons. Memy9909: What exactly do we gain from stealing lemons? Gree Guy: Well guys, we will make the hypnotizing lemon juice. Elias: Hypnotizing lemon juice? Gree Guy: Yes. We will make the smell of lemons hypnotizing so the entire Geo Country will support the Gree Team! (Fades to a fantasy where Gree Guy is supported; The Gree Team put up a Gree Guy statue) Gree Guy: Well done, fellows. You've put the statue. (Geo Guy goes to see the statue) Geo Guy: (blows raspberries) Lame. Green Bob: Yes, extraordinary lame. (blows raspberries) (Police officers arrive and arrest Geo Guy and Green Bob) Police officer #1: Boys, you're under arrest! Green Bob: (shocked) What? You can't do that. Geo Guy: We're practicing our free speech! Police officer #2: It's illegal to criticize Gree Guy or the Gree Team. Get in the police car now! Green Bob: NOOO!!! (Geo Guy and Green Bob get into the car and the car starts driving) Gree Guy: (evil laugh) Hahahaha... (Fantasy ends, but Gree Guy continues to laugh in reality) Gree Guy: Hahahaha. (Cuts to The Geo Team meeting each other at the base afterschool in the meeting room) Geo Guy: I have some important news. All of the lemons in America are gone! Toon Link: Oh, the lemon engima. Coraline: So that's what you are trying to tell me? No wonder why the newspapers and the news stations have been talking about lemon nonsense. Geo Guy and Margo: Yes! Margo: I'll get my dad. He'll help. Geo: This mystery must be the work of... you-know-who. The Geo Team (except Geo): THE GREE TEAM! (Gru appears at the door of the meeting room) Gru: That's right! The Geo Team: Huh? (The screen freezes except Geo Guy) Geo Guy: (looking at the camera; confused) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (normal) We'll be right back after the commercials. (Geo Guy paints the screen to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to the Geo Team in the meeting room with Gru) Jason: What are you doing here, Gru? Gru: (walking) I'm here to tell you that the Gree Team have been stealing lemons by using a hose of a vacuum cleaner. Jason: I guess they were afraid to steal the lemons directly so they could get caught. Green Bob: How do you know? Gru: Last night... well, think about it in your head. (The Geo Team start thinking and the scene shows a flashback of Gru at night; Gru talks over it) Gru (off-screen): I was in my lab with my minions... Dave (off-screen): (speaking English) I was there too. Gru (in the flashback): What should I do? (turns on his digital telescope video) Ah-a. The video. Gru (off-screen): I turned on the live video of my digital telescope. Bloo (off-screen): Where did you put the telescope? Gru (off-screen): I put it outside, like I always do on certain days. Margo (off-screen): How come I've never seen it? Gru (off-screen): (talking to Margo) It was hidden, Margo. (talking to the Geo Team) Ahem, where was I? Oh, after I turned on the live video, I noticed a long, gray vacuum cleaner hose going to a local shop. Jan (off-screen): A local shop? Gru (off-screen): Yes! Gru (in the flashback): Huh? A long vacuum cleaner hose? Minions (in the flashback): (speaking Minionese) Whaaat ta banana?? Gru (off-screen): And that's where I start to see the hose sucking lemons inside it. Gru (in the flashback): Huh? The vacuum cleaner's stealing the hose. Gru (off-screen): It was just a part of a vacuum cleaner. Minions (off-screen): (speaking Minionese) Pem miklo stop ta citrus robber! Subtitle text: We must stop the citrus thief! Dave: (speaking Minionese) Unex! Subtitle text: Definitely! Gru (off-screen): We later found a solution... (Cartman pops up on the screen) Cartman: Now what? (The scene goes back to reality) Gru: The end. Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Interesting true story, bro. Gru: We'll go to Atlantic City, New Jersery, because I ordered lemons from Italy here. Green Bob: (confused) By boat? Gru: Obviously, yes. Homer: Guys, to the (shouting) GEO CAR! (The Geo Team and Gru run to the door of the meeting room) Jason: Evil guys are up to no good! (Cuts to Gru and the Geo Team in the Geo Car) Homer: Seatbelts on? (turns around to see) The Geo Team and Gru: Yeah! Homer: Well, we're going to Atlantic City! (drives the car) (The scene clock wipes to where the Geo Team and Gru are near the coast of Atlantic City, NJ; the Geo Team and Gru get out of the car) Margo: (walking) Dad, the only reason we're in Atlantic City because Geoville has no coast. Is that right? Gru: Yes, smart girl. (stops walking) (The lemon boat is in the water) Gru: Guys, the boat that ships lemons to coastal areas worldwide. Coraline: Wow! Jason: The boat is very big! Geo Guy: Gee golly! Act 5: Lemons Underground! (Cuts to Geo Guy in the meeting room of the Geo Team House) Geo Guy (looking at the camera): Well, to be honest, there is a lemon boat that ships lemons in worldwide areas including USA and Canada. Well, anyways, we'll be getting back to the episode where my team, Gru, and I, are bringing the lemons back to Geoville, which was 4 minutes later from now. (Cuts to the Geo Team and Gru bringing the lemons back to Geoville; the scene takes place 4 minutes later) Gru: Hold the lemons tightly. Geo Guy: We will. Coraline: How come no one focuses on the Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000? (Cuts to the Gree Team in their underground base) Gree Guy: (holding a lemon detector) It looks like there are lemons near the Geo Market. Memy9909: They'll be so, so grounded! (Warren Cook press a button on the Lemon-Stealing Appliance and the hose goes through the hole) Warren Cook: Ta-da! (Cuts to the Geo Team outside of the Geo Market) Green Bob: We're outside of Geo Market! (The vacuum hose appears and tries to suck the lemons in) The Geo Team: Uh-huh. Jan: This was the hose Gru was talking about! Gru: Let's take a ride on the hose so we can find where the hose came from! Green Bob: Are you serio-- (The Geo Team and Gru take a ride on the hose, but the hose goes too quickly) Green Bob: USSSSS! Geo: It's a good thing I hide my lem-- (The hose tries to suck Geo the Creature's lemon in) Geo: (sad) On... (They quickly arrived at the junkyard) Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! A junkyard? Jason: (a bit angry) Not a junkyard! The junkyard! Geo Guy: (points at the hole) There's a hole where the hose came from! Gru: We better find out! (When the Geo Team let go off the hose, they start falling in the hole) The Geo Team: (screams) Ahhhh! Green Bob: (sees the Gree Team) Real monsters! (They stop falling and see the Gree Team) Gree Guy: Well, well, well. What have we here? Geo: Well... (Shows a close-up look of the lemon he's holding) Geo: Lemons. Dave: (speaking English) And the Geo Team! Geo Guy: (neutral) Let's be serious. (angry) What do you need LEMONS for, Gree Guy? Coraline: Yeah. Gree Guy: (sneering) Me and the Gree Team need lemons so everyone, except for you guys, obviously, in Geo Country will be hypnotized by the smell of lemons and support us! Coraline: (frustrated) You monsters... Warren Cook: That's right, Caroline! Coraline: (angry) IT'S CORALINE, NOT CAROLINE! (Motto starts) Gree Guy: We're The Gree Team. Pingux2012: We make the best citrus crime schemes. CookieEater2: We're going to make the smell of lemons hypnotize-able. Memy9909: And make Geo County support us all! Gree Guy: Gree Guy! Pingux2012: Pingux! CookieEater2: Cookie Eater! Memy9909: Memy, the cool one! Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias, Warren and Sack99Swell: And Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias, Warren and Sack99Swell too! Gree Guy: We are the most evilest team to destroy Geo Guy and his friends. If you join me now, we will rule the universe! (Motto ends) Gree Guy: Join me! (Cuts to Geo Guy) Geo Guy: (angry) No! Never! (Cuts to Gree Guy, who waits in a moment of silence for 5 seconds) Gree Guy: Very well. (talks to the Gree Team) Gree Team, attack! Act 6 Geo Guy: (whispers to Dave) Bounce on (shouting loudly) the Lemon-Stealing Appliance! Gree Guy: How do you know the nam- Homer Simpson: (angry) Why you little... (strangles Gree Guy) Geo Guy: It's on the back of the machine. (whispers to Dave) Bounce on the appliance so hard that the machine will break! Gree Guy: Screw... you... the Geo Team... (faints) Dave: (speaking English) Okay! (jumps onto the machine) (Dave imagines the machine as a bouncy castle) Dave: (speaking Minionese) Ba tis agei! Subtitle text: This is fun! (Gree Guy wakes up again) Gree Guy: What's going on? Coraline: Gree Guy's awake? Jason: This is so unfair. (talks to Homer and Geo Guy) Had you done defeating all of the less important 8? Gree Guy: (shouting) They're not less important!!! Geo Guy: (angry) Shut the Lowie up, Gree Guy! (talks to Jason nicely) Yes, we have! (The Lemon-Stealing Appliance has a malfunction) Dave: Uh-uh! (The Lemon-Stealing Appliance explodes and the Gree Team are sent flying along with lemons) Gree Guy: Darn it, yellow minion! (The Gree Team get burnt by rocket fire) The Gree Team: (screaming) AHHHH!!! (The scene goes back to the Geo Team and Gru) Green Bob: Where do you think the lemons will go? Gru: I don't know. Geo Guy: I think they'll stay in Geo County. Coraline: That is the most obvious answer. (Cuts to Coraline and Margo selling lemonade at the Margo and Coraline's Benda stand outside of Gru's house 5 days later; Geo Guy walks to their stand) Geo Guy: I would like a lemonade, please. (gives 50¢) Margo: Yes, you can. Thanks for your manners. (gives lemonade to Geo Guy) Coraline: Wait! Geo Guy: What? Coraline: Before you even start leaving, I've got something to say. I would like to thank you for bringing lemons back to the United States and Southern Ontario... and for making me able to buy this (shows the Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000) Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000. Geo Guy: I respect your opinion on the Turbo whatever-it's-called, uh, Turbo... Hand Held Game... Sssssss. Ssssis. Coraline: Close enough. Geo Guy: Uh, Turbo Hand Held... Game System... 3000. Yeah, that's right. Turbo Hand Held Game System 3000. Coraline: Good job. Now we'll go back to the talking. Geo Guy: Right. Anyways, I prefer the Game Boy, though. Margo: And my bike! Geo Guy: Thanks for the feedback. However, just because I'm the main character of the show and leader of the Geo Team, it doesn't mean that I have to take credit for the Geo Team accomplishments. Gru was the one who mostly took part in solving the lemon mystery. Coraline: I could hardly thank you because you were the one to informed the rest of the team. Geo Guy: (looking at the camera) I guess she's right. (winks) (Iris wipe occurs on Geo Guy's face) Geo Guy, Coraline and Margo: Bye! (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) Crash Bandicoot (off-screen): Can I have my order, please? (Shows the "THE END" text with the artwork of Geo Guy taking lemons away from Gree Guy) Geo Guy (off-screen): Get out of here, Crash! Crash Bandicoot (off-screen): Aw, darn it! (Fades to black) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts